l'amour impossible d'Hedwige
by Mokona-stey
Summary: OS : Je l'ai rencontré un jour, nous avons discuté, chaque jour il revenait. Et puis un jour... Il n'est plus venu. Venez découvrir l'histoire du grand amour D'Hedwige! Hedwige/OC


**Titre** : L'amour impossible d'Hedwige

**Auteur** : Mokona-stey

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à J.K Rowling

**Narrateur** : Hedwige

Je vole.

J'aimerai voler pour l'éternité, car voler me permet d'oublier.

D'oublier quoi ? Me demanderez-vous.

D'oublier mon premier et dernier chagrin d'amour.  
Je m'appelle Hedwige. Je suis une belle chouette blanche avec quelques taches noires et je vais vous raconter mon histoire.

« Les premiers flocons de neige tombent, j'ai toujours aimé la neige. Lorsqu'il fait se temps je passe inaperçu aux yeux de tous grâce à mon plumage de même couleur.

Installée sur la plus haute branche d'un sapin, je regardais l'horizon. Je crus voir un mouvement au loin, après quelques instants passées à chercher ce qui pourrait en être la cause, en vain, je conclus que c'était simplement le fruit de mon imagination.

-Bonjour. _(NdA : Traduction du langage des hiboux parce que si j'avais écris partout « Hou ! Hou ! »L'histoire n'aurait pas été très intéressante…)_

Je sursautais et me retournais. Derrière moi se trouvait un majestueux hibou grand duc.

-Qui es-tu ? Demandais-je.

-Mon véritable nom est Vitalië. Mais mon propriétaire se plait à m'appeler Ouranos.

-Alors que dois-je dire lorsque je m'adresse à toi ?

-Appelle-moi donc Vitalos. Cela sera un mélange de mes deux noms.

-Bien. Acceptais-je.

-Et toi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Mon véritable nom est Konoka. Mais mon maître me nomme Hedwige.

-Je t'appellerai donc Hedwoka. Décrète-t-il.

-C'est d'accord.

J'étais déjà totalement hypnotisée par le son de sa voix. Il était également d'une grande beauté et semblait gentil. Une chose était sure : j'étais sous le charme.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Me demande Vitalos.

-J'observais l'horizon, et toi ?

-Je revenais d'une livraison de lettre envers mon maître lorsque j'ai aperçu une splendide chouette seule sur un arbre. J'ai donc pensé vous tenir compagnie.

-J'en suis ravie.

Un doux sourire éclaira son bec _(NdA : je n'aurais jamais pensé écrire cette phrase un jour...)_. Je rougis _(NdA : Oulah… ça doit faire un truc bizarre sur son plumage blanc, nan ? Bon ok je vos laisse lire tranquillement… Mais quand même, quoi…)_.

-Je dois retourner auprès de mon maître, lui dis-je.

-Aurevoir, Hedwoka.

-Aurevoir, Vitalos.

Je m'envole et retourne à la volière du collège Poudlard.

Chaque jour, j'allais sur cet arbre et Vitalos me rejoignait. Nous discutions pendant des heures avant de nous séparer. Un jour, nous avons parlé de nos maîtres, je n'oublierai jamais cette conversation, car c'est la dernière que nous avons eu…

« -Bonjour, Vitalos.

-Bonjour, Hedwoka.

-Comment vas-tu, aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je.

-Bien, et toi ?

-A merveille. Je viens d'apporter une lettre à mon maître, apparemment c'était une bonne nouvelle car il m'a donné une patacitrouille… Délicieux. Répondis-je.

-Je me suis toujours posé une question, qui est ton maître ?

-Il est connu de tous les humains, son nom est Harry Potter. Me vantais-je en redressant la tête, fière d'avoir un tel maître, malheureusement Vitalos ne semblait pas aussi content que moi.

-Harry Potter ? S'écrie-t-il.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je… je dois… je dois partir !

-Mais, Vitalos ! Attends !

-Je ne peux pas rester !

-Dis-moi au moins qui est ton maître ! M'écriais-je avec désespoir.

Juste avant de s'envoler, il lâche deux mots. Deux mots qui vont briser mon cœur.

-Drago Malefoy. »

Le lendemain il n'est pas venu, ni le jour d'après, je l'ai attendu pendant des mois mais jamais il n'est revenu.

Depuis ce jour je hais mon maître. S'il n'avait pas été l'ennemi de Drago Malefoy, Vitalos serait encore auprès de moi.

Je te hais, Harry Potter.

Je t'aime, Vitalos.

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est ma première OS ^^ Un thème original, non ? _

_En fait, l'idée m'est venu alors que je cherchais des fictions sur le site, en mettant le personnage, j'ai vu Hedwige. Ensuite, juste pour voir, j'ai mis OC et j'ai fais rechercher… Et il n'y a eut aucun résultat ! Alors j'ai décidé de faire cette petite OS ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Une petite review ? _

_Mokona_


End file.
